


CADMUS surprise

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Slow-ish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: A Titans AU where Dick is established as Nightwing in Detroit. He gets a tip that something top secret has been moved to CADMUS outpost in Detroit. When he goes to check it out, he finds a mysterious woman held prisoner.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 58
Kudos: 37





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Tw for this chapter: slight violence, including brief strangulation/choking
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

\---------

Dick has always suspected something was off about Cadmus. Being owned by Lex Luthor, known supervillain, seemed like a good enough reason to be suspicious. Now he’s gotten a tip from one of his local informants that something top secret has been moved to the Cadmus lab in Detroit. The informant has no idea what it is, only that absolutely no one is being told anything about it. It’s intriguing enough that Dick decides to check it out.

He’s still getting used to the nightwing suit, how it wears different than the robin suit, lighter, easier to move in. That comes with trade offs though; as he’d found when a thug’s knife has punctured through the padding of the suit and into his thigh. It hadn’t incapacitated him but the now healing wound still aches as he pulls the suit on. He also grabs the new escrima, still excited by their electrified capabilities. 

Once ready he glides out the window of his apartment and does a flip off the fire escape, grappling across the alley way to the next building. He begins to fly across the city, enjoying the feel of the cold wind on his face. Finally he reaches the bright lights of the Cadmus installation. It’s small compared to other ones, which may be why they chose to bring his target here. A quiet place to do whatever they intended to do with it. 

He slips past a few guards and knocks out a couple more until he sees what he needs: a white lab coated person walking towards an outer building. He stalks her, hiding in the shadows, until he can leap and knock her out carefully. Then he snags her pass card and heads towards the building she was walking to.

He lets himself inside and quickly shuts the door behind him. There’s a large main room, filled with something gigantic and technological. He has no idea what the hunk of metal is, but it’s design is like nothing he’s ever seen before. It sets his nerves on edge, to not know what he’s dealing with. He spots a second door, with a warning sign on it, and quickly decides he wants to know what’s inside.

He pushes through the door to find a small room with a single bed, enclosed with a plastic dome, forming a coffin like space above the bed. Inside lies a person. He steps closer to get a look at them. They have dark skin and long, curly red hair. Their eyes are shut and guessing by the IV in their arm, they’re being drugged. 

He would presume that they’re a patient, here for experimental medical treatment, but there’s cuffs holding the person’s arms and legs down. They’re clearly a prisoner and it makes his skin crawl, to imagine being trapped in that tiny space, who knows what being done to you.

He makes what may be a bad decision and hits the button to open the dome. He’s prompted to insert the stolen pass card again and it’s accepted. The dome retracts and the cuffs release the person. He carefully removes the IV from their arm and then lifts them up. They’re heavy, being taller than him and well muscled. 

He’s wondering how the hell he's going to carry them all the way when they begin to stir. He stares in surprise; no human would come out from under the drugs that quickly. Somethings up, he can tell. 

He doesn’t listen to the bad vibes quickly enough; the next thing he knows he’s being thrown back against one of the walls, pinned with one strong hand, the other closing around his throat. The person’s eyes blaze with an eerie green light; they stare into his eyes as he chokes. His escrima clatter to the floor. 

He’s being held up by the hand around his throat, but the other hand comes up to his face and he flinches, expecting a punch. Instead it moves in a strangely gentle movement, fingers just barely brushing across his lips. His body jerks and for a moment his mind is filled with a rush of words, all too fast for him to understand.

Then he can breathe again and his feet are back on the ground, although he’s still held against the wall with a sure hand. He takes a moment just to gasp for breath before he hears something he didn’t expect:

“Who are you?”

The person’s voice is even and commanding, but lilting with a beautiful accent he doesn’t recognize. The green glow of their eyes has faded, being replaced by dark eyes staring intently at him. He should probably attack, considering they were just strangling him, but they seem like less is a threat than before. And he’s always been a sucker for diplomacy.

“My name is Nightwing.”

The person cocks their head, red curls brushing their cheeks as they move. The hair is shoulder length, but is very volumetric, almost poofing out into an Afro. They consider for a long moment before they speak again:

“That means nothing to me.”

Dick can’t help but chuckle, his bruised throat hurting as he does. Then he intones confusedly:

“Sorry?”

The person huffs, looking annoyed.

“You have released me. Why? Is this another one of your tests?”

Dick shakes his head, still a little nervous but glad to be holding a conversation. 

“No, I’m not with Cadmus. They’re the people holding you prisoner. I’m a vigilante, I rescue people. When I saw you trapped, I wanted to help you.”

The person hums, considering.

“If you want to help me, will you lead me out of this place?”

Dick grins and nods. He knew they weren’t here of their own volition, they obviously want out pretty badly. He says:

“Of course. I’ll show you the way, if you’ll let me go.”

The person looks down at their hand pinning dick to the wall, eyes intent enough to drill holes, as if they can’t decide whether they trust him or not. Finally they pull the hand away, curling it into a fist at their side instead.

“Very well.”

Dick smiles, glad to be making progress, and says:

“Thank you.”

The person inclines their head before gesturing dick ahead. Dick takes the hint and leads the way to the door. For a moment he thinks they’re going to make it scott free, but as soon as the mysterious person walks through the door and alarm goes off. 

He grabs the person’s hand and yells:

“Run!”

\-------------


	2. escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention last chapter, I am mixing titans canon with comics canon of my own choosing. That's why Kori is taller than Dick and also why this chapter she'll use a comics starbolt rather than the fire from the show. Hope that didn't confuse anyone! 
> 
> Tw for this chapter: blood, descriptions of wounds
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

\-------------

They sprint through the hallways, almost running over a fearful pair of scientists, but they don’t see any guards yet.

And they jinxed themselves.

A trio of guards come around the corner, guns pointed at the running pair. They yell:

“Freeze!”

Dick decidedly does not freeze. Instead he throws both escrima, crackling with electricity, and takes two of the guards down. The third hesitates before pulling the trigger and by the time he’s decided to, Dick is close enough to knock the gun out of his hands before kicking him in the face. The red haired person--he really needs to ask their name--pants next to him, but doesn’t stop running. He’s impressed with their stamina, especially considering they were just drugged and strapped to a bed. 

They keep driving for freedom, having made it out of the building and now heading towards the gate. The cold air nips at Dick’s cheeks and their ragged breaths create clouds in the winter air. Dick grins to himself, adrenaline pumping through his veins, and yells over their pursuer's shouts:

“What’s your name?”

The person hesitates, like they don’t want to give their name, but responds:

“Koriand’r.”

Dick smiles wider.

“Pretty name!”

They’re a few feet away from the fence when the bullet pierces through Dick’s calf. He shouts, a cut off noise of pain, and stumbles suddenly, turning to dead weight. He collapses to a knee, dragging Koriand’r to a stop. She turns to him, anger sparking across her face, until she sees the blood spurting from his leg. He curses, pressing a hand to the wound, trying to put pressure on it, and yells at her:

“Go, leave me!”

She stares at him, then at the fence, back at him. 

“No.”

His jaw drops.

“What?”

Next thing he knows she’s released his hand and instead is picking him up, cradling him to her chest. 

“I will carry you.”

His mind is filled with curses; she’s being a fool! He yells:

“We don’t have time for this!”

A guard comes up behind them, heavy gun pointed and ready. Koriand’r’s eyes suddenly burn green again and his breath catches; he can feel the power in the air. Next thing he knows, Koriand’r has pointed the hand not holding him at the guard, a bolt of pink energy blazing from her hand to send the man flying backwards. Dick gapes, but Koriand’r isn’t done yet. He feels her tense and crouch, and next thing he knows, she’s leapt straight over the fence to freedom on the other side. She runs as soon as her feet hit the ground again, the pair disappearing into the buildings around cadmus. 

He’s silent until he’s sure no one is managing to follow them. Then he looks up at Koriand’r, studying her face, which has gone back to looking human. He pipes up:

“So. Metahuman?”

She stares down at him intensely, considering what to say before she says it:

“You are a warrior, nightwing?”

He smirks.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

She replies matter of factly:

“I will not, until I have decided you can be trusted.”

Dick huffs, puts a hand to his chest in mock offense.

“A man rescues you from a lab and you still don't trust him?”

She smiles, something honest in the expression, and says:

“I am impressed, nightwing, do not doubt that.”

Nightwing laughs. This woman is so intriguing to him, but if she doesn’t want to talk, he won’t push. Instead he points at the street they’re coming up on and says:

“Turn left here.”

Korinand’r obeys but asks:

“Where are we going?”

He replies:

“My apartment. We’ll be safe there and I have supplies to deal with this.”

He gestures at his bleeding leg. 

She winces but nods, and follows all his directions. They’re climbing the stairs to his apartment when she speaks again:

“Which city is this?”

Dick replies:

“Detroit.”

She hums, then asks again:

“In which country?”

He’s a bit thrown at that, shouldn’t she know which country detroit is in? But he answers without asking:

“The United States of America.”

He hands her the key to his door and she gets it open quickly, carrying him inside and carefully setting him down on the ratty couch in the middle of the living room. She steps away from him and looks around the room, asking:

“Where are your medical supplies?”

He points her to the cabinet and she returns with his well stocked kit. He’s prepared to dig the bullet out of his leg on his own, but she insists on doing it. He hisses in pain as she works on the wound. Once the wound is treated and wrapped, he begins to pull off his nightwing suit, moving slowly, so as not to aggravate his multiple wounds. He can feel her eyes on him, taking in the wounds, and when she speaks she sounds satisfied:

“You are a warrior.”

He sighs, dropping the last armor plate to the floor and turning back to her. 

“I suppose you could call me that.”

She stares intently at him and says:

“Warrior. Vigilante. Hero. Nightwing. Trustworthy? Perhaps. ”

He smiles back and asks:

“Does that mean you’re going to tell me anything now?”

She crosses her arms over her chest, considering for a long moment, before answering:

“No.”

He sighs and shakes his head.

“Suit yourself. How about you take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch?”

She stands abruptly, shaking her head.

“You are injured. You must take the bed.”

He moves to protest but she cuts him off:

“I will not allow it.”

He sighs again and gives in.

“Fine. I’ll take the bed. See you in the morning?”

“Goodnight. Nightwing.”

“Goodnight.”

\----------


	3. decision

\----------

The next morning, Dick is up early, like usual. As he heats the water for his tea and oatmeal, he key’s Bruce’s number into his phone. It rings only once before it’s picked up. 

“Hello?”

Bruce’s voice is, after everything, still comforting. 

“Hi Bruce.”

“A pleasure hearing from you, Dick. ”

“Yeah. I could use some help, Bruce.”

“Anything.”

“I helped a metahuman prisoner escape from cadmus labs yesterday. She says her name is Koriand’r. K-O-R-I-A-N-D-apostrophe-R. I’ve already run the name through my database and gotten nothing. Could you get the batcave computer on it, see if anything comes up?”

“Of course.”

There’s a long silence. Finally bruce asks:

“Was there anything else, Dick?”

Dick sighs, not really wanting to talk about it.

“I just think I might have messed up, Bruce. I brought her back to my place, I wasn’t going to leave her on the streets for cadmus to hunt down. But now she knows where I live, and she’s seen me up close. She could be a threat to my secret identity at this point. That and she refuses to tell me anything about herself, which doesn’t bode well.”

Before Bruce can respond, Dick hears her stir in the living room. 

“Sorry Bruce, gotta go. She’s awake.”

The hotpot whistles and Dick puts the cell phone down, pouring hot water into his tea cup and bowl. Then he carries them into the living room, sitting down at the small dining room table. Kori sits up on the couch, yawning and stretching. Dick asks:

“How are you feeling?”

She smiles gently at him, the sunlight shining in her dark eyes.

“Much better, now that I’m free.”

He laughs.

“I bet. You want something to eat? I got the basics like cereal, oatmeal, toast.”

She stands, stretching again with the movement, and heads towards the kitchen.

“Cereal will do nicely, thank you.”

She pours herself a bowl and joins him at the table. They eat in a companionable silence for a moment before Dick breaks it and asks:

“So, do you have a plan? Is Cadmus going to come after you?”

She looks up, and her eyes shine with anger at the mention of Cadmus.

“I doubt they will pursue me. They know my power, that I will not be easy to recapture. The only way they caught me the first time was by surprise. ”

Diick takes the small given tidbits of information gladly. 

“Well that’s good. But any thoughts on what you want to do, since you are free?”

Koriand’r considers, face going thoughtful. For the first time, sitting in the sunlit calm of his apartment, does he notice how beautiful she is. He quickly pushes that thought down to focus on what she’s saying.

“You are injured, Nightwing.”

Dick does not see how that is related, but he says:

“Yes.”

Koriand’r continues:

“I am loathe to leave an injured warrior unattended, especially one to whom I owe a great debt. If you agree, I would like to stay with you, Nightwing.”

Dick’s first reaction is no way. He doesn’t need her learning more about him. But the more he thinks about it the more he realizes it might work. He does need to make sure she won’t leak his secret idenity, and before he lets such a powerful metahuman out on the street he’d like to know more about her. 

So yes, this might actually work.

“You can call me Dick, Koriand’r.”

Kori inclines her head, smiling slightly.

“ Very well. I thank you for your hospitality, Dick. ”

Dick nods and smiles back.

“Of course.”

\-----------


	4. care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one, but hopefully enjoyable!
> 
> tw: vague descriptions of wounds

\-----------

Dick limps up the stairs to his apartment, leaning heavily on the crutches he keeps around for just this sort of situation. The bullet had grazed his calf, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt like hell. Finally he makes it to the top of the stairs, still biting his lip from the pain, and unlocks the door. When he swings the door open, Koriand’r is standing sedately in the living room, as if she had been waiting for him. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail today, and he wonders which of his hair tie stashes she had found. It’s not like they’re hidden, she must have been rifling through the bathroom cabinets or something.

He limps into the apartment and she quickly steps forwards to help him, offering an arm for support. He takes it gratefully and they make their way to the couch. He lies down and props up his leg, sighing as the pain fades slightly. Koriand’r disappears for a moment and returns with his wound care kit. Before he can say he’ll take care of it, she’s peeling away the old bandage to replace it with a new one. He considers complaining but decides against it. Instead he sits quietly and watches her. Her fingers are strong but delicate, doing the work deftly, as if she’s done this many times before.

Again, he wonders who she is and where she’s from. Is she a vigilante like him? Her insistence on calling him a warrior is unusual though. Well, whoever she is, he doubts she’s a supervillain. Unless gently taking care of him is part of some long term villainous plan, which is possible, he supposes. She finishes wrapping up the wound and stands to wash her hands in the kitchen sink. He watches her lazily, happy to relax after a long day. He startles when she speaks:

“Where did you go, Dick?”

He shakes off the small jolt of adrenaline and replies:

“I went to work. I’m a teacher, elementary school kids to be precise.”

She smiles at him, walking back over and crouching next to the couch.

“Sounds like you are brave in many ways then.”

Dick laughs.

“How so?”

Kory laughs too, a beautiful noise.

“Children are difficult. I call it bravery to work with them.”

Dick can’t help but smile fondly as he thinks of his kids.

“I guess, but the job is definitely worth it.” 

Kory watches him with fond eyes.

“I don’t doubt it. ”

Then she stands and her voice takes on an edge of command:

“Rest, Dick. I will prepare dinner.”

Once again, Dick wants to protest, but she’s already off on her mission. He shakes his head, smiling at her as she putters around the kitchen.

—————


	5. library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw this chapter

—————

Dick wakes slowly and lies a moment in bed, just thinking. Bruce had gotten back to him last night; there was nothing in the bat’s database about koriand’r. The woman is a complete mystery, but beyond that she seems to be perfectly kind and caring. They’ve only known each other for a few days, but they’re already coexisting well in the apartment. Dick really hopes she’s not a supervillain. Of course, he still hasn’t decided how to broach the topic of asking her not to reveal his secret identity. Of course, she hasn’t left the apartment yet, so it hasn’t been a high priority. But that all changes today; she had asked to go to the library.

He is, of course, not going to say no. She's not a prisoner. But still, he’s half expecting Cadmus to attack as soon as they step out of the door. Fortunately for them, his fears don’t come true. They just have a peaceful walk down the street, heading towards the library. Kori is watching everything excitedly. She’s very excited today, partially because Dick had gifted her some new clothes. She had been wearing the gown from Cadmus, then some of dick’s too small clothes. So he had bought her some cute clothes that actually fit. She had loved them, picking out a pair of brightly floral leggings and an orange crop top. 

He is definitely not looking at the muscular stomach showing through the crop top. He is trying to ignore how attractive his new roommate is. He doesn’t have time to get involved any more than necessary, especially when she’s such a threat, knowing his secret identity. So he tries his best not to feel anything as she excitedly bounces down the street. Her curls are free again today and her eyes are glowing faintly green with her excitement. 

They make it safely to the library and she oohs and aahs at all the books and movies. She grabs a basket and goes to town, grabbing an intriguing variety of stuff, from historical non fiction to rom coms. Dick just watches her, smiling softly to himself. Once she’s filled the basket, they check out the books and movies on his card. He’s glad he brought a reusable bag, they’re going to need it. He waves goodbye to the friendly librarian who helped them and they head back outside. 

On their walk back to the apartment, they pass by a small park. Kori seems entranced by the greenery, so dick takes her arm and gently steers her through the gates. They stroll down the quiet paths, listening to the birds tweeting and the distant sound of children playing. Kori stops to stare at everything, from a tree with heart shaped leaves to moss on a log to a bunch of mushrooms sprouting along the trail. She stares as if she’s never seen these things before and it only makes Dick more confused about where she’s from. But he enjoys watching her, seeing the way her eyes light up and her lips curl up in an excited smile. She’s beautiful always, but especially like this. 

They come up on the playground, and despite it being winter it’s warm enough these past few days that there’s a small ice cream stand next to it. Kory is entranced by the children playing on the swings and slides, so Dick steps over to the booth and orders a pair of chocolate ice cream scoops. He returns to her side and hands one over. She stares at it confused, until he licks his and she follows suit. Then her eyes go wide and she cheers:

“Dick, this is amazing!”

He laughs and asks:

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had ice cream before.”

She gives him an earnest look and says:

“Never.”

He shakes his head, once again feeling the urge to push, try to figure something bout her out, but he ignores the urge. Instead he links their arms again and says:

“Hey, what do you say we go home and watch one of the movies you picked out?”

She grins and practically skips down the sidewalk.

“Yeah!”

Dick may be falling for her, and that means he’s in deep shit. 

————-


	6. truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter:
> 
> mentions of torture and experimentation

————-

Dick jerks awake to a slight sound, entire body on alert, staring into the darkness surrounding his bed and listening for a threat. Instead he hears something he didn’t expect: muffled sobbing. That’s distressing in its own way; there’s only one person it can be, and that’s Koriand’r. Dick swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and a soft, worn out t-shirt. Then he straightens his shoulders and pushes the door open. It creaks, and he hears the sobs stop.

He steps slowly out into the hallway, not wanting to surprise Koriand’r, and gently calls out:

“Kori?”

There’s a sniffle from the couch but no response. Dick walks a few steps closer and asks:

“Are you okay?”

Finally Koriand’r sits up, he can see her eyes glowing green in the darkness. She doesn’t look him in the eyes as she says:

“I’m sorry I disturbed you, Dick.”

Dick sighs. She shouldn’t be concerned with him when she’s obviously in distress. He says:

“It’s okay. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

She stays silent. He walks closer until he’s standing right next to the couch. He asks:

“May I sit with you?”

Koriand’r hesitates, but nods. Dick sits down next to her, wanting to reach out and comfort her but not being sure she’d accept it. They sit in silence for a long moment before Koriand’r finally speaks:

“Dick, I apologize for my weakness.”

Dick shakes his head, upset to hear her call it that. 

“Kori, you’re obviously upset. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. I just want to help you feel better.”

She smiles sadly.

“I do not know if you can help, Dick.”

Considering he has no idea what she’s dealing with, she could be right, but he can do one thing.

“I can listen, if you feel up to talking.”

Koriand’r meets his eyes, finally, and considers that possibility. Her eyes drill into his and she looks like she’s deciding something very important. Then she drops her gaze and sighs.

“I trust you, Dick. I will tell you what has happened.”

Dick feels excitement fill him; is she planning to finally let him in on her past? But he stays quiet and just listens, as he promised. She speaks:

“I am not of your planet, Dick. I am an alien from the planet Tamaran. I crashed here because I was escaping from torture and experimentation at the hands of a group called the citadel. I was given up to them by my father, as part of a peace treaty. I do not blame him, yet what I went through...”

She trails off and Dick can see her hands shaking.Gently, he asks:

“Can I hold your hand, Kori?”

She looks up, almost shyly, and smiles.

“You may.”

Dick grins back and reaches out to take her hand, interlacing their fingers and hoping he can slow or still the shaking. Then he speaks:

“I’m so sorry for what you’ve gone through, Kory. But you’re safe here.”

Kori’s smile slowly grows bigger and stronger, and her shaking begins to slow. She leans into his side more and more, and he leans into her. She says:

“Thank you for being here, Dick.”

“Of course.”

————


	7. confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence, I've been lacking inspiration and I wanted this chapter to be really good. It's finally here, thank you guys for waiting!
> 
> tw for this chapter:
> 
> none

————  
Kori looks up as Dick enters the living room, heading over to the suitcase where he keeps the nightwing suit. He opens it with the eye scanner and begins to pull parts of it on, feeling her curious eyes as he does. She watches as he stops a couple times to shake out his injured leg, double checking that it’s strong enough for him to go on patrol. Only once he’s fully dressed and applying his mask does she ask:

“Are you going out, Dick?”

He tugs at the mask, making sure it’s on straight, before turning to her.

“Yeah, I was planning to.”

She stands, setting down her book.

“You are still injured?”

Dick sighs, seeing the concern in her eyes and not liking it.

“Yes, but I’ve been off duty long enough that it’s mostly healed. And I really can’t wait any longer, Kori. I have a responsibility to the city.”

Kory steps closer, smiling gently at him, making butterflies swirl in his stomach. She says:

“I will not attempt to stop you, Dick. However, if you approve, may I come with you?”

Dick’s first instinct is to say no. He’s gotten used to working alone, and he doesn’t like placing other people in danger. But then he thinks of Kori’s strength and powers, and he knows she doesn’t need him to protect her. It’ll be good to have someone to watch his back, safer that way, considering that he is still injured. So he nods and says:

“I’ll find you a mask.”

\----------

It’s a mostly uneventful patrol. They stop a few robberies, two on the street and another at a bank. Koriand’r is a powerhouse; if Dick ever finds himself facing down supervillains he’ll be glad to have her on his side. He enjoys her company too, though they don’t talk much. He hadn't realized how much he missed working with a partner, no matter how disastrously his last partnership had gone. That and he just likes Kori, more than he probably should.

They settle down on a roof to watch the sunrise, a moment of peace that Dick appreciates. It’s there that Dick really lets himself think about his feelings for Kori.

His life has gotten infinitely better since he’d met her. He hadn’t really had any friends in Detroit yet, not until Kori showed up. But more than that, she makes the world brighter, makes his head spin. He wants to spend as much time as possible with her, never wants to let her go.

Still, there’s a cautious part of him that whispers that she could be a threat. That part of him speaks with Bruce’s voice and Dick pushes it down angrily. He can’t spend the rest of his life paralyzed by indecision. He needs to just decide. 

He looks over at Kori and his heart speeds up.

She’s leaning down to look at the street below them, the street light’s light flowing across her face and dancing in her eyes. He knows then, looking at her, what he wants.

“Kori.”

He whispers.

She turns and smiles, bright and beautiful as ever.

“Yes, Dick?”

He shifts closer, until their knees are touching, and kisses her. There’s no surprise on her part, just a happy sigh and enthusiastic kissing back. It’s everything he expected and better than he could have ever thought all at the same time. After a long moment, Dick pulls back, trying to catch his breath. Kori’s hands have found their way to his hips and he wishes he could feel her heat through the suit.

Kori speaks, voice light and joking:

“I have been waiting quite some time, Dick.”

He laughs.

“Sorry, took me a while to sort myself out.”

Her eyes twinkle as she says:

“I’ll forgive you, but only because I love you.”

His breath catches at how easily she says it. He knows now that he’s made the right decision, to let out the love swirling in his chest. Him and Kori fit together perfectly and he feels at home in her arms.

\-----


	8. murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa it's been a while, sorry. I can't promise regular updates anymore but I am still trying to finish this story
> 
> tw for this story: off screen death, mentions of wounds, blood

\---------

Kori and Dick walk briskly down the street, headed towards the crime scene they can see beginning to be taped out by the police. They had heard of the murder on their police scanner and decided to take a look. There are some gawkers already, and Dick and Kori join them in staring at a body that hasn’t yet been covered up. There’s a moment of silence before Kori asks:

“Are animal attacks common in your cities?”

Dick shakes his head, still feeling somewhat in shock at seeing how the person was killed, it’s definitely unusual.

“Almost unheard of. Especially by something that large.”

Kori joins Dick in looking concerned. A moment later a police officer comes to shoo them away and they go without complaint, having seen what they need to see. As they walk away, Dick muses to himself:

“I guess it’s possible an animal escaped from a zoo, or a private, probably illegal, collection. Still, I’m worried there might be more to it. Possibly another metahuman.” 

Kori hums, but her attention is suddenly torn from him as she turns to look down an alleyway they’re passing. She screeches to a stop and he stops too, turning to look as he asks:

“What is it, Kori?”

Then he sees. A girl, purple dyed hair hanging in her face, a smear of blood on her cheek. She’s pushing frantically at someone huddled against the wall of the alleyway, speaking quickly and softly at them, too softly to be understood from here. Kori doesn’t hesitate before heading towards her, heels clicking on the asphalt as she approaches. The sound jolts the teenager and she looks up, face suddenly twisting into a snarl as she yells:

“Stay back!”

Kori continues walking.

The girl tosses her head like a spooked horse and yells again, more desperate:

“I don’t want to hurt you!” 

Kori smirks at that and stops a few feet away, crossing her arms over her chest, and says:

“Nor do I want to hurt you.”

The girl laughs and sneers, her eyes flitting towards Dick as he joins Kori.

“You can try, but you won't succeed.”

The girl’s eyes glow red in the darkness of the alley and Dick feels a kick of adrenaline.

_ Metahuman.  _

Kori is unphased and lets her eyes glow their natural green. The girl looks like she’s had a bucket of cold water thrown over her head, all of her bravado fading as she squeaks out:

“You’re like me?”

Kori looks proud.

“Indeed I am.”

Then, danger of a fight avoided, she looks past the girl and Dick follows her eyes to see a second teenager sitting against the wall, shaking and covered in blood. His hair is dyed green and his eyes are blank as he shivers. Dick puts one and two together and says:

“I think it’s safe to assume this is related to the crime scene two streets down?”

The girl suddenly throws herself back in front of the green haired teenager, hackles back up. She stutters:

“It wasn’t his fault! I won’t let you take him away!”

Dick outstretches a soothing hand and says:

“We’re not taking you anywhere if you don’t want to go. Tell us, what do you need?”

The girl looks them over, eyes lingering on starfire and her still burning green eyes, before saying:

“A change of clothes in his size and enough money for a hotel room for the night.”

Dick nods. 

“I can go buy the clothes, there’s a walmart a few streets down. In the meantime, starfire will stay with you. Then once he’s changed we’ll get you to a hotel, okay?”

The girl looks like she can’t believe this is happening. Dick check in with Kori before heading towards the walmart, hearing Kory ask as he leaves:

“So what’s your name…”

\-----------


	9. hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: death, blood

\-------

The green haired boy in the alleyway is awake and aware enough when Dick returns with the clothes to change clothes himself, though Dick can hear him quietly sobbing as he does so. Kori steps up to his side as they wait and whispers:

“The girl goes by the name Raven, the boy is Gar.”

Dick nod and whispers back:

“Thanks, Kori.”

She nods and leans in to give him a quick peck on his lips before turning back to Raven. She says:

“We have a car a few blocks away.”

Raven scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest, and says:

“Pretty sure I’m not supposed to get in a car with strangers.”

Dick doesn’t snarl back, just evenly says:

“If it makes you more comfortable, we’ll walk.”

Raven looks him over again with those sharp eyes before saying:

“Fine.”

Then she’s turning back to Gar, losing all her sharpness and becoming gentle just for him. There are tear tracks down his cheeks but he gamely begins to walk out of the alleyway. Dick and Kori unconsciously move to bracket the kids, Dick in front and Kori in back. As they walk, making slow progress, Dick says:

“The closest hotel is a super 8 about ten blocks away.”

Raven, helping support Gar, looks up for a moment to say:

“Sounds good.”

They finally limp their way to the hotel and Dick gets the kids checked in, paying for three nights for a start. They can always add more to the reservation later. Right now he’s just concerned with getting them out of the public eye. He catches up with Kori, who is already ushering them towards the room. Raven unlocks the door and pushes inside, wrinkling her nose. A moment later Dick has to agree; the room is filled with the wet, humid air that heralds a broken ac/heating unit. Still, it’s safer than the street, so they pile inside.

Raven instantly heads for the bathroom, grabbing a pristine white washcloth and quickly dirtying it, wiping at the bloodstains still left on Gar’s chin.

Dick and Kori watch her from the doorway. Kori asks:

“Should we offer to help?”

Dick shrugs.

“You can try, but I doubt she’ll accept.”

Kori sighs.

“Good point.”

Instead, Dick and Kori focus on pulling down the blankets and sheets on the pair of beds, readying them for the kids. A few moments later, Raven leaves the bathroom with Gar and helps him into bed. He lies there shaking for a long time until he finally drifts off to sleep. Raven watches him in silence and Kori and Dick don’t break it either until he’s asleep, when Kori steps forwards and asks:

“Raven, what happened?”

Raven finally sags, her defensive armor crumbling with her exhaustion. She stutters:

“He had a gun, was trying to rob us, and Gar tried to defend me. He lost control and...”

Raven lowers her head into her hands and sobs:

“He didn’t deserve that… we’re so sorry, really we are!”

Dick wants to move forward, offer comfort, but he knows it won’t be accepted, so instead he just says:

“We know, Raven. We know.”

\--------


	10. apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be two more chapters in this story, at least that's the plan right now
> 
> no tw for this chapter

\----------

Dick pushes through the hotel room door, arms full of groceries, mostly frozen microwavable meals, but some vegetables as well. He says over the sound of the TV playing Phineas and Ferb:

“I’m back from the store.”

Kori stands from where she was sitting next to Gar and watching the TV to help him unpack and put the food away in the minifridge. She smiles her beautiful smile at Dick and says:

“I have been thoroughly introduced to Phineas and Ferb.” 

Dick smiles back and says:

“I hear that. What do you think of it?”

Kori says nonchalantly:

“I like it. This Perry the platypus is someone we could look up to. ”

Dick bursts out laughing at the joke and pulls her into a kiss. Behind them Raven makes disgusted noises while Gar yells: 

“Enough, enough!”

Dick pulls away and laughs at Raven’s exaggerated disgusted look. Kori joins him, giggling behind her raised hand. Then she steps forward and says:

“Alright, seriously you two, have you found any apartments you’d like to live in?”

Gar jumps off the bed---he’s become a bubbly, cheerful boy now that he’s not so traumatized---and pulls up a webpage on his phone, shoving it toward Kori. 

“We like this one!”

Kori looks it over and says: 

“It’s within your budget, Dick.”

Dick smiles and says:

“Alright then, shall we go look at it?”

The kids cheer and run for the door, pulling on jackets as they go. Dick and Kori watch them affectionately as they pile out the door. 

\---------

**Author's Note:**

> I need Kori to learn english somehow, but I decided against the kissing thing from canon. Instead, I had her brush her fingers across Dick lips, which felt less invasive to me. That was when she telepathically learned English from him.


End file.
